


wilderness

by adrian_alyosha



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrian_alyosha/pseuds/adrian_alyosha





	wilderness

Sometimes Arthur forgets just how _vast_ Canada is, how beautiful the land is. He’s always preferred the country to the city, but the countryside here means something entirely different. There’s still a raw wildness here, a beauty that can’t be found anywhere else. 

 

“I’m surprised you wanted to meet here,” a soft voice says from behind. Arthur turns on his heel and can’t help but think that Matthew is just as beautiful as the land promises. 

 

“I’ve always liked being at the top of the world.” 

 

“As long as it’s August,” Matthew jokes, noticing Arthur’s heavy jacket. 

 

Arthur means to make a quip, but instead he focuses on Matthew’s face and suddenly breathes out what’s on his mind, “you’re beautiful.” The younger blond blushes only for a moment, not used to hearing that sort of thing from the other man. The wild north had always had a curious affect on people. Normally he might mumble and pass it off, but this is his land and his territory and he won’t play the blushing virgin here. 

 

“It’s warmer in the cabin,” he replies, and it’s almost smooth, almost shows Francis’ influence until Matthew bends down to kiss him. Not a promise of something to come, not something sweet, but rough and carnal and it’s like being crushed in an avalanche. 

 

Arthur doesn’t mind being buried. 


End file.
